


i've been trying to do it right

by icaughtthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And derek cries, Bathtubs, First Time, Fluff, It's really so ridiculous and fluffy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Stiles, Romance, Young Love, i'm sorry but dude has a lot of emotions, really rambly because that's how i imagine stiles brain to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally turns eighteen, and Derek promised to have sex with him. After, there are a lot of feelings being passed around. Oh, and bathtubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been trying to do it right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just so you know, all the run ons and things are on purpose, guys. I wanted it to sound like it was it was in Stiles's mind, so I made it super rambly and stuff. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Uh, so title is from "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers because the kid I'm watching is only soothed by that song. And I've heard it approx. twenty times today. 
> 
> I have a tumblr, you can find me at icaught-thesun but it's lame and indie there. I still accept prompts, so that's cool. 
> 
> Disclaimer: totally have nothing to do with teen wolf irl i just play with them.

Stiles knows he can do this. He can totally have sex with his hot werewolf boyfriend and he can totally handle that without a panic attack. And like, how hard can it be? Insert tab A into slot B and presto! Orgasms for everyone! Right?

Right. 

Derek has this nasty habit of sneaking up on him at the worst possible times. Like when Stiles is trying to research what the hell he’s supposed to do during gay sex. 

“Stiles.” Derek’s growl comes from over his shoulder. Stiles whirls around in his chair, nearly tipping it to the ground. 

“Woah! Hey, Der, what’s up? I wasn’t on the computer, wow, you’re here early. You know what, I think we should start calling each other pet names, like ‘baby.’ That would suit you.” Stiles gulps as Derek leans down into his personal space, arms bracketing Stiles against the chair. 

When he speaks, Stiles can feel his breath ghosting over his own lips. “I am not a ‘baby.’” Before Stiles can reply, Derek’s mouth is on his, and- 

Oh. Yeah, this is why Stiles stays with Derek, okay. 

Stiles is used to this, he knows how to kiss Derek. He knows what makes Derek moan and- Stiles nips at Derek’s bottom lip- whimper. They’ve been doing this for months, and only this, because Stiles was still underage and “Sheriff’s son” and “Stiles, get your hand off my dick, and wait till you’re eighteen.”

But tonight is different. 

Because this is the night of Stiles’ eighteenth birthday. And Derek swore he would finally have sex with him. And the Sheriff said he would go over to Melissa’s as long as Stiles didn’t “share any details, you’re still my son.” So they were going to do this. Sex. Right. 

Derek pulls Stiles out of the computer chair and walks backwards to the bed until his knees hit the mattress. The younger boy falls on top of the werewolf, attacking his lips again. He can feel fingers at the hem of his Star Wars t-shirt, tugging it up. Their lips break apart when the cotton fabric passes between them. Stiles takes the opportunity to straddle Derek’s hips and tug his black (because Derek always refuses to shop for actual colors) henley up over his head. And like, Stiles is still pretty cool, because they’ve gotten this far. Apparently nipple play isn’t really “properly” sexual or something, so Stiles has spent hours licking Derek’s abs and chest. Stiles is totally cool with this, this is familiar. 

And then Derek’s fingers are popping open the button on Stiles’ jeans, and okay, cool, new territory. Stiles manages to wiggle out of his jeans, kicking them to the floor. Stiles crawls up to his pillows, laying back while Derek shucks his shoes and socks. Derek’s jeans hit the floor, and- 

Okay. 

Okay, so Stiles totally bought new black boxer-briefs for this, right, and they make his ass look great, but... Stiles will never be able to compare to how mind-numbingly delectable Derek looks in a pair of striped boxers. But apparently, Derek doesn’t agree, if the flash in his eyes and the way he licks his lips are any indication. 

Derek crawls on top of Stiles, licking into his mouth, wet and filthy. Derek’s hard cock is resting against Stiles’ hips, until Derek slots their hips together and grinds their dicks together, holyfuckohwow, that feels pretty amazing. Blunt, human nails scratch lightly down his sides, goosebumps rising. Derek kisses a trail down Stiles’ throat, shoulder, collarbone, chest, and stomach, ending up at the waistband of his briefs. Derek mouths at Stiles’ cock through the fabric, eliciting a throaty moan. There’s a loud ripping noise, and then Stiles is completely naked. 

“Dude, I totally bought those for yo-ooookay.” Derek’s mouth is hot and warm around Stiles’ cock. His lanky fingers come up to twist into the soft, dark locks that Derek pretends not to spend time on in the mornings. And Derek is really good at this, okay, Stiles can appreciate this, but, it’s not what he wants. “Derek, you’re really good at this, it’s great, wow, but like- stop for a second.” 

Derek pulls off with a pop, looking up at Stiles. His eyebrow configuration suggests he’s unamused. The younger man takes a couple of seconds to compose himself and lets his breath out in a woosh. “Fuck, okay, so it’s like... You promised to fuck me on my birthday and I really wanted to come while you were inside of me, and so like, you should probably stop blowing me, as really fucking incredible as it is, because I just really want your dick in me when I come everywhere.”

Derek’s eyebrows seem to like this idea. He crawls back up Stiles’ body, shucking his boxers along the way. Their naked bodies twine together, limbs slotting perfectly. Derek’s arm snakes under Stiles back, pulling them closer to each other, and like, Stiles can totally get down with that. Derek’s skin feels like it goes on forever, completely covering Stiles’ own. His body is both hard and defined as well as pliant and soft. 

Stiles is distracted by his thoughts as he hears the quiet click of the lube being opened. Derek settles him back against the sheets, slicks up three fingers, and reaches between Stiles legs. His free hand comes up to cradle Stiles’ head, as his first finger sinks into the (barely) legal teenagers body.

Oh. 

Oh, wow. 

Stiles has totally done this before, okay? Like he loves to finger himself, that’s a thing, right? Nothing gets him off harder. But wow, okay, this is Derek, and Derek’s finger is in him, thrusting shallowly, and Stiles can’t really help the soft whimper that escapes him, the silent pleas for “more, Der, I need more.” Derek is more than happy to comply, working in a second finger and scissoring them. 

Stiles eyes fall shut, only to snap back open as Derek opens his mouth for the first time since this started. “Stop. Open your eyes.” Stiles complies easily, staring into the multi-colored pools that are Derek’s irises. Derek continues, “I want you to look at me, look at my face while I’m fingering you open.” Stiles’ mouth goes completely dry and he nods quickly, wrapping his skinny, pale arms around Derek’s broad shoulders and hitching a leg up on his tanned hip. Derek is at three fingers, and he’s moving them in a way that Stiles totally agrees with, prodding until-

“Right there, fuck, Derek Hale, I will rip your throat out with my teeth, just keep going, God, yes,” Stiles babbles in Derek’s ear. His hips grind up, seeking friction against Derek but he (what a bastard) keeps moving his hips out of reach, lips twitched up in a smirk. “Alright, fuck me, please, I’m ready, I’m so over not having your dick in me, Derek, please.”

For once, begging seems to work in Stiles’ favor. Derek pulls out his fingers to lubricate his cock (what a pretty cock, Stiles can totally appreciate Derek’s dick), and wipe his hand on the sheets. Stiles can feel the blunt pressure against his hole, can feel Derek pushing in, can feelfeelfeel. He whimpers, from pain instead of pleasure this time, but tries to keep breathing. 

“Are you okay?” Derek says, as he freezes. He chooses terrible times to stop being a fucker and show that he cares about Stiles. 

“It- fuck- it hurts, but keep going, I can get over it, c’mon Der, I want to feel.” Derek hesitantly starts to move again, sinking into Stiles. The older man’s breath catches in his throat as he buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling, scenting. He bottoms out and stops there, to the utmost appreciation of Stiles. They lay there for a few minutes, connected, breathing in each other. Stiles can feel in a way he’s never felt before, can feel deep inside. He feels his boyfriend’s balls nestled against his ass, feels Derek’s arms hooked around his shoulders, feels Derek’s breath puffing against his neck, feelsfeelsfeels. He brings his hand up to cradle Derek’s face, turning his head to catch a kiss. Their lips part and pull, a burst of familiarity in this new world of touch and feel and connect. The hand that isn’t still on Derek’s cheek wanders down the soft curve of the werewolf’s spine, resting against his ass, because Stiles can do that, okay, appreciate the little things. 

Stiles breaks the kiss to look at Derek’s face when he carefully shimmies his hips, moving the cock that is inside of him, measuring the pain and pleasure levels. It’s accompanied by a gasp (Stiles) and a grunt (Derek). Stiles nods, breathing ‘yes’ and ‘okay’ and ‘oh god please move’ against the tan muscles he’s so fond of. Derek’s hips roll experimentally, moving much more than last time, and Stiles’ can totally get down with that. He uses the hand that still clutches the (soft) skin of Derek’s (surprisingly large and bubble-y) ass to push, show what he wants, get deeper. The older man snaps his hips into Stiles’ body, sets a pace to his thrusts. Stiles legs come up to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist. Derek changes his angle, thrusting up and hitting the bundle of nerves that has Stiles keening, throwing his head back, and crying out.

Derek keeps to his steady, slow pace, until the younger man can’t take it anymore. He takes Derek by surprise, grabbing his shoulders and flipping them so he’s on top (which is so badass, because riding someone is even hotter than it seems and Stiles is so done so close so over). The werewolf’s face contorts in shock before taking a new form- arousal. Stiles smirks, grinding down with his ass against Derek’s hips. A gasp escapes his lips, and quickly turns into a groan. His hands rest against Derek’s chest to steady himself, as he lifts his hips and lowers them with a whimper. Large hands grasp at his hips, fingers sinking in and helping him move against the cock that is buried inside him. Derek’s cock is brushing his prostate and he changes his angle and yep, that’s it, that’s all she wrote. Stiles is pulsing between them, come dripping across Derek’s abs.

Stiles can feel the rumble of a moan Derek lets out at the fluttering of Stiles’ body around him. His hips keep moving, completely focused on Derek now, Derek’s pleasure, Derek’s happiness (it’s not unlike how Stiles’ feels about Derber (“Don’t call me that.”) when they aren’t having sex). Derek’s hands wander across pale, spotted skin aimlessly, groaning and moaning and growling. The sensitivity of being fucked after already coming is getting to be too much when Derek comes inside him. Stiles relishes the warmth of Derek’s come filling him, warm and wet and sloppy (and really, really fucking great). Stiles keeps his hips moving, riding out Derek’s orgasm. 

Stiles collapses on Derek’s chest, strong, huge arms coming to twine around him automatically. They breathe heavily, Stiles mouth resting against Derek’s cheek while Derek is going soft inside of him, but neither of them make a move to detach themselves. Derek huffs out a laugh, nothing but a puff of air stronger than the others, and turns his head to catch Stiles’ lips with his own. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

And, like, Stiles will be honest here, he fucking soaks it in. And Derek has said it (after Stiles had almost gotten himself killed), but it’s so rare. His heart kickstarts, jumping and beating erratically. Stiles searches Derek’s face, looks into his eyes and sees nothing but truth. He plants soft closed-mouth kisses all over Derek’s face, neck, shoulders. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” (His heart is steady when he says this.) 

***  
Eventually, they realize they need to clean up. Because as much as they enjoy being in the same space, getting stuck together by Stiles’ come is really not sexy (well, a little, but whatever), and they decide to take a bath together. Stiles lights a couple candles, because he’s kind of a romantic bastard like that, and climbs in the tub to rest against Derek’s chest. He savors the warm water lapping at his skin and Derek’s fingers dancing across his belly. Long, skinny hands slide up a huge, tanned arm to loop around Derek’s neck. Stiles plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, staring at the faucet with no real thoughts in his mind, except fleeting thoughts of losing his virginity and Derek and want. 

Derek hums against the Stiles’ shoulder, kissing at the skin. And Stiles loves this, like he fucking lives for these moments when Derek Hale is affectionate. Because Derek kisses him a lot, but at this point in their relationship, they’re accustomed to that, and when he actually feels Derek’s care through his actions, that really fucking gets to him. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is quiet, but still gravely, swallowing the younger man whole. 

“Hm?” 

“This is forever for me. I’m not saying ‘I love you’ or dating you for temporary enjoyment or anything. Just so you know, there won’t be another person for me. And I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you. You’re my anchor. 

“This isn’t me pressuring you to be with me. That’s completely up to you. If you choose to leave me tomorrow, I’ll let you go. You deserve to be who you want to be. But you should know that if you leave me, I won’t be able to find another person. You’re it for me. I want you to have freedom, but I also want you. 

“I want you for you, Stiles. Forever. I want you to marry me, someday. And I want you to lay around the house and constantly leave messes everywhere, which will drive me crazy, but it’s fine because it’s you. I want to wake up to you completely disregarding your side of the bed and taking up my side. I want to shower together before work. I want to have kids together, and raise them and spoil them. And I... For a really, long time, I wasn’t ready to keep living, but I’m ready to live, now, Stiles. I’m ready to live until I’m ninety years old, so I can be by your side. And I’m not really one to say that I want things, but there are some things I want and you’re included in all of them. 

“Goddamn, I haven’t talked for so long in years.” Derek clears his throat, his fingers tightening and loosening erratically against Stiles’ hips. Stiles turns over in Derek’s lap, straddling the best he can in the tiny bathtub. He rests his forehead against Derek’s, running his wet hands up to grip at Derek’s shoulders. 

“What do you think you are to me, Derek? A quick fuck? A convenient boyfriend? An easy lay to bide my time?” Stiles’ tone isn’t malicious, merely curious. With each horrible example, Derek tenses a little more. “Don’t act like you’re alone in this relationship, Derek. I’m in love with you. I’m here to stay, forever... And then a little bit longer. I want all of those things, and more. I think about the rest of our lives together every single day. You’ve got me for keeps, get used to it. I adore you, I love you, I want you, and I’m not letting go of you. Do you get it yet, Derek? I’m here.” Stiles eyes aren’t leaving Derek’s, aren’t wavering, completely unblinking. Until Derek lurches the tiniest bit forward to attack Stiles’ mouth, enough to slosh water out of the tub and onto the floor. Stiles kisses back eagerly, properly wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck until he pulls back. Derek looks at him with red-rimmed, glossy eyes, and immediately Stiles mind goes into overdrive because 

DEREK does not CRY, okay, that’s not a thing, Derek Hale is stoic and badass and right now he’s crying what did Stiles do wrong what can he do to fix it fuck fuck fuck no, oh God and then Derek is speaking- 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I look stupid, I don’t... These are manly tears, okay.” Derek looks away for a moment, and Stiles can’t help but ask. 

“Did I- What did I do? I’m sorry, oh, my God, I’m sorry.” Stiles is babbling, he knows he’s babbling, but this isn’t a Derek Hale kind of thing and he’s really frea-

“Sorry?” Derek’s bushy, expressive eyebrows pinch together. “Why are you sorry? I’m sorry, it’s not. It’s not a bad thing, I’m not unhappy or sad, this is.” He huffs, then continues. “Stiles, after my entire family died in a fire that was my fault, I never thought I’d ever receive the unconditional love that you give me for no reason. It’s- I don’t know how to handle it, sometimes.” He’s mumbling and looking down and he’s so fucking cute that Stiles can’t help but press their mouths together. 

“Not your fault.” Kiss. “Love you.” Kiss. “Such a good person.” Kiss. “Good person for me.” Kiss. “Mine, Derek, you’re mine.” Kiss. 

They climb out of the bath, and towel dry each other, falling into bed naked, and tangling together for the night. 

***

Okay, so like, update, Derek is super cute when he wakes up with bedhead (but he always growls when Stiles calls him cute, what the fuck). And he makes breakfast, he can actually cook. And Stiles doesn’t regret a word he said last night, not one of them, but as soon as he takes a bite of his pancakes, it pretty much locks in place for him. Indefinitely. 

And like, loving Derek is going to be so hard. Because he’s a grumpy werewolf with a hero complex as well as an angsty past, and like, Stiles GETS that, okay, he does. But he’s so fucking happy with what he’s got in Derek that he can put up with that. At the same time, Derek is so fucking grumpy but he always cares and that’s important. And he’s not always affectionate, but he doesn’t need to be because, like, times like last night totally make up for it. So they can put up with each other. Because it’s like a total forever thing. Damn.


End file.
